


Mistake of your life

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Bittersweet Ending, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Marriage, Multiple Orgasms, Painting, Passion, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Social Anxiety, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥I know the real Edward Mott's FC is Elliott Ehlers but in this fic the FC is Evan Peters'.Aesthetic, made by me to the story: http://68.media.tumblr.com/e5eaae12a3896d575a290169209aafc0/tumblr_inline_ojkacpkLtX1r2uw84_500.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> I know the real Edward Mott's FC is Elliott Ehlers but in this fic the FC is Evan Peters'.
> 
> Aesthetic, made by me to the story: http://68.media.tumblr.com/e5eaae12a3896d575a290169209aafc0/tumblr_inline_ojkacpkLtX1r2uw84_500.jpg

You observed the golden medallion you held in your palm, the only memory that has left from your parents with the miniature paintings of them, inside the oval jewelry. You felt envy of your close friends’ parents and grandparents, who were still alive. You wished that you could see your mother and father just once more. When you saw the familiar carriage which was approaching the old mansion you were in, you closed the medallion with a deep sigh. However you wanted your parents to be back, no matter if it was an evil thing to even think about but you just wished your aunt would have died instead of them. Unlike your father’s warm heart and kindness his sister was nothing like him. You cast your eyes onto the several wigs you had then put on the smaller, plainest one. You couldn’t stand those things, how unhygienic they were, what a suffer it was to wear those in hot weather. Once you finished tucking in your shoulder length hair under the brown wig you headed down the stairs, just in time as your aunt entered the vast hall.  
“Glad to see you again, dear aunt.” You had to master lying since she’s moved into the mansion.  
“Oh dear, why can’t you wear something which is up to your class? Also your dress is incredibly poor.”  
“When I was remaining on the property my father allowed me to wear what was comfortable for me.”  
“Nonsense. A lady should always look presentable. Especially one at your age.” You forced back any comment about that and just nodded. You were used to an idyllic life with your parents, few maids and servants around your house were a member of the family, friends unlike in other households. You hated to see how it was all about to change. “Actually that’s what I wanted to talk about with you my dear child, let’s go to the salon. You, bring us tea and biscuits!” You hated the tone your aunt used with your maid, you cast a quick apologetic look at her before you followed your aunt towards the salon where you took a seat on the antique velvet sofa. “Look at you my child. You’re going to be eighteen in just two months. And that means without my consent anyone can marry you from that time. You’re wealthy, your parents were rich nobles. I do not want to see their heir marry a sham, a thief or someone below your class to put their hands on the heritage. And that’s why I’ll take care of an appropriate suitor for you, my dear.”  
“No…I…I do not want to marry someone out of the security of my heritage. I do not wish to marry anyone at all.” You were usually shy to speak out your mind, but after all she was your aunt so you gathered your braveness to go against her will. “Why can’t I just live here, I’d take care of the land, the garden, I’d have a happy life here with the maids and servants…”  
“You’re speaking absolute nonsense my dear. You’re not a peasant girl to take care of the household. Don’t think that you could live your life unbothered out here as a single woman. You’d be robbed out or worse. And why on Earth would you want a solitary life like some nun?! No. I know you’re still just a child as your parents raised you up quite unlike they were supposed to, but it is the real world, and you’re going to get married in two months.” You thought it’d have been childish to keep going on that you will not do it, so instead you excused yourself and locked yourself in your room for the rest of the afternoon. You cried and began to plan your escape. You didn’t want to marry out of duty, you wanted love, romance, but at that moment you didn’t even long for those things, you didn’t feel the need to marry someone. You knew how some of your friends already became married by the age of sixteen or so, but you just didn’t feel prepared for it. However as you were lying in your bed and cast your eyes on the furniture, the painting on the wall, you felt like you just couldn’t escape. All these around you, the house, the furniture, paintings, everything inside and around it was your parents’ once, they worked hard, your father fought, your mother did great things, you couldn’t just leave and let it all be your aunt’s. Eventually at night you left your room and found your aunt by the piano playing on it horribly but you’ve left it without any comment.  
“I thought about what you’ve said and I think you’re right. I’m ready to be married…” So far your aunt never showed any affection towards you but right then she left the piano and hugged you tight to herself.  
“That’s marvelous. I already have my eyes on someone, you know? He’s wealthy just like our family, so we’d not have to be worried that he’d put his hand on our money and your heritage.” You sighed and tried to hold back your tears. You didn’t even know this man but it seemed like as if everything was already settled with him. “I’ll introduce you to him tomorrow. There’ll be a great night ball on Friday night, it is said that he’ll be there. But I’ll make sure you’ll look the most beautiful, I’m sure many other family wants him as the husband of their daughter.” You remained silent, you couldn’t care less about it, eventually you left to your room again and cried yourself to sleep. 

You felt like your neck will break out because of the incredibly heavy wig you were wearing. Your aunt bought it for you of course, you never owned such. It was light blonde, with long curly locks, a black silk ribbon tied around its base with a pearl medallion at the front. Some white pearl necklaces and a black tight laced ribbon around your neck with diamonds designed around it. And the golden oval necklace of course. The amount of make-up and powder was unknown for you too, as you never had so much on you. Maybe at those times when you were a little girl and out of fun you tried out your mother’s make-up, but maybe even back then it wasn’t this much. The chokingly tight corset under your white dress with dark blue velvet on them was giving you a hard time. You didn’t have your hopes up high, you already imagined someone as ugly as can be to be your husband. You ran your eyes on all the guests, you weren’t fond of the crowd, you were used to the country like life at the mansion and its property.  
“Oh look, there he is.” You couldn’t see him right away but as soon as the others cleared out of the way, thanks to your aunt’s strutting along the way, you eventually did. The first thing was the overwhelming heat that ran along your body, then the sped up heartbeat. “Sir Edward Mott, allow me to introduce you my niece.” You were grateful right then about the lots of powder on you as this way he thankfully couldn’t see how blushed you probably were. He didn’t seem to be drawn by you like you were by him, but maybe because of your new wig, or dress he kept those dark pair of eyes of his on you. He briefly kissed the top of your hand then ignoring any kind of etiquette he ran his fingers along the golden necklace on you till he eventually opened the medallion up.  
“These miniature paintings are real beauties. Who painted them?” You found it hard to speak as his sudden closeness certainly made you nervous, moreover the question was strange too, as most of the people would have asked who were those people on the paintings.  
“I painted them…” You were just about to add how you knew they weren’t too good, but just then he interrupted you.  
“A female painter? I haven’t heard of such…peculiar. It’s beautifully painted, the colors, the shadows.” He got lost in the paintings, it took him a few minutes to get back from his thoughts to the actual atmosphere around him. “You see, I’m a true lover of art. Do you have other paintings?”  
“I do. I’m fond of art as well.” You replied then as he closed the jewelry back and let go of it, you felt a little relieved how he took a step back. The effect he had on you was inexplicable.  
“Tomorrow, in the morning. Is it suitable for you Madame?” Edward asked now from your aunt, who of course agreed telling the address right away, even if she was a woman strictly living by the rules but right then she didn’t care about Edward’s behavior she wanted him to marry you, and the half triumph was already on her face as Edward seemed to be focused only on you. “Tomorrow morning then, I’ll leave now…I can’t stand this place…who’s the painter who inspired you?”  
“I’m inspired mostly by my own emotions the subjects, living ones around me. But I’m a great admirer of Peale’s paintings.”  
“Perfect answer…” He whispered as he stared at your face, you couldn’t say it was a loving stare, but your answer must have indeed pleased him. You held your eyes on him as he left the hall in a hurry, only your aunt’s excited chatter snapped you out of your thoughts.  
“I’m so proud of you! You heard that? He’ll visit us tomorrow! You know what that means? If you’ll keep behaving like this, he might just want to marry you, my dear.” You barely heard your aunt’s words you knew it sounded stupid but you felt like you’ve fallen in love with Edward Mott.

 

You glanced up when your maid entered to announce that Edward Mott has arrived, you quickly got up from the armchair but your aunt held onto your hand, as it’d not have been decent to just run out. When he entered the hall he was slightly different, as if the pressure of the big crowd bothered him, but he seemed way more balanced than last night.  
“Miss.” He bowed slightly and pressed a kiss on the top of your hand, briefly greeting your aunt to. “Show them to me.” You were confused for a second but of course you remembered how you two talked about your paintings last night. You escorted him inside your room, your aunt once again didn’t care about manners, all she wanted was the marriage to be done. You ran your eyes on Edward’s elegant red waistcoat, his dark blue coat, he dressed so immaculate, and however you weren’t too fond of how men looked with powder and make-up on them, but he looked handsome like no one else. As you walked over to the big old wardrobe where you held all your paintings you looked a little confused at Edward when he asked you to stop. “Look back at the window.” You did so and waited till he walked up behind you. “Look how the sun makes the color of your body different than it is inside in darker parts of the house. It’s literally shining bright.” He held onto your wrist as he lifted your arm then ran his fingers along your lower arm. “Show me the paintings.” Once he let go of your wrist you walked over to the wardrobe then carefully took all the paintings out, you placed them all over the room as they were rested against the walls.  
“I know they’re not that good…but I learnt it by practice…I didn’t have a tutor.” You said but remained quiet as Edward was slowly circling around the room and ran his eyes on the paintings.  
“I love your choice in colors, they’re warm, passionate ones, my only problem is the theme. Maids, servants, barn, cutlery, pigs on the lands…so raw…peasant paintings.”  
“Sir…I love the simplicity yet beauty of the life of our servants, the animals…I’m bored of the nobles, the luxury…”  
“Does it mean you’d not be willing to paint me?”  
“You sir? I…I’m not good enough of a painter to paint you.” You answered quickly, a deep blush appeared on your face what not even the powder could hide. You trembled slightly when you felt his thumb at your lower lip, as he ran his thumb along it slowly.  
“Paint me down, and I’ll marry you.” You closed your eyes down, while he gently ran his thumb along the upper part of your lips. “Ruby red.” He mumbled before he eventually pulled his hand away. You weren’t sure if this was the way you wanted to be engaged to someone, by a sort of deal, but you were too blindly in love with him to say anything against his will.  
“I’ll paint you.”  
“Wonderful…and I’ll take a painting with me, if you may allow me.” You smiled at him and nodded right away, you held your eyes on him while Edward eventually picked up a portrait what you’ve painted of Peter, the stable boy. 

 

“This will be your wedding gift for me, darling.” You smiled at Edward as he was sitting with his legs crossed on one of the armchair.  
“It won’t be done till winter if you’ll keep shifting like that.” You said as you peeked out from behind the canvas stand, then rolled your eyes as he arched his back and took some grapes into his mouth. “You’re not taking this seriously.” You said then watched as he dropped the grapes then rushed up to you. You never knew what he was up to, you knew Edward for a few days but still he was so unpredictable.  
“If it’s about art I’m always serious. You’re just taking too long with it.”  
“Too long? Edward, other painters work for months on their paintings, while I only started this morning, and already half of it is done…” You stopped as he took the brush out of your hand then some red was smeared onto your cheek. As you saw a playful smirk on his face, you dared to took some blue painting off with your finger what you rubbed along his cheek. “It still doesn’t seem like seriousness to me.” You grinned as he picked up your laced hand fan what you had on the table due to the warm weather to help cooling yourself down.  
“Paint me with this.”  
“With my laced pink fan?”  
“Any objections?”  
“No Sir Mott, most definitely not.” You snickered then watched as he finally sat back down onto the armchair and held the fan in his hand in a pretty hand pose, however didn’t hide anything from his face with it, for which you were grateful. It’d have been wrong to cover those beautiful features of his face. You rested your eyes on him in joy for a while, you felt like you were falling more and more in love with him by every single second. Eventually you focused your attention back on painting him. 

 

You didn’t know if it was because Edward fell in love with the painting you’ve made of him or because he’s fallen in love with you but you noticed yourself preparing for the ceremony of your own wedding within just a month. Everything happened so fast, the ceremony in the church, the feast afterwards. The only thing that was memorable for you was the first kiss you’ve gotten from Edward by the altar. His lips felt so soft and good against yours, you just couldn’t wait to be kissed again, once all the guests would be gone. You almost spat the wine out though when Edward stood up halfway of the feast and said that the loud chattering caused him a headache so he’s asked everyone to leave. You had to fight to hold back the laughter as everyone looked so shocked, you didn’t care much about the guests, you weren’t fond of having so many people, of course you’d have rather suffered through the whole feast but your husband clearly wasn’t like you.  
When you were up in the bedroom with Edward you chuckled eventually and smiled at him as he innocently looked at you.  
“What? They annoyed me. Wish people would be like paintings, to be quiet. Such stupidity is leaving most of their mouths.”  
“What about my mouth?” You watched him as he walked up to you then placed his hand onto your cheek as he slightly squeezed it.  
“You my dear have a sharp tongue, but you are clever…and your hands…your fingers…the kind of miracle they’re capable of..” You watched as he began to press kisses along your fingers which made you to blush and sent some shivers along your body. Your eyes widened when you were firmly grabbed up by him and he lifted you up onto the roll top desk. You moaned when he pressed his lips against yours, you could taste the wine and brandy from his tongue, while he grabbed firmly onto your waist and started rubbing his hardness against you. “Take of your wig.” He mumbled before he leaned lower to kiss your neck hungrily till he eventually started sucking at your soft flesh. You soon got rid of your enormous wig, what you tossed aside. He smirked as he now saw your short locks. He dig his fingers along them, as he continued sucking at your neck. You felt how your clit was already throbbing how he started running his hand up along your thigh, he seemed to hesitate for a while but eventually you felt his fingers rubbing against your soaked underwear. You panted and held onto him tighter when he slipped his finger under your garments and you could feel his thumb being pressed against your clit. It was like as if he was discovering every single part of your body, it made you wonder if it was possible that he was a virgin just like you. It was a must from girls, but you weren’t stupid, you knew how most of the men by Edward’s age weren’t virgins. “It feels strange, yet it makes me hard…it feels like a tiny cock.” You looked at Edward slightly unsure about how to react to that comment of his, he avoided your eyes though as he rested his chin on your shoulder and began to rub your clit faster. The way he was doing it felt so good, and you just wanted him more, you didn’t even care now about what he said, you held tighter onto him as you were getting closer to your orgasm. It made you even needier as Edward was moaning too as he kept humping his crotch against your leg. You closed your eyes down when the intense feeling ran all over your body, especially your clit and pussy lips. You moaned pleased how Edward pressed his whole palm against your cunt and you rubbed yourself just a few more times against it. In the next moment he pinned you onto his bed and tore your dress off you impatiently. You wanted to help him with the corset, however he stopped you. “Don’t take that off.” He said then before he got rid of all his clothes, then his wig as well. You glanced back at him as you were lying on your chest. You could see the original colour of his hair by the candle light, it was unique and beautiful, red. You blushed as you watched his delicate skin, his slim body, then you cast your eyes onto his long cock. You’ve never seen such before, you’ve seen some obscene drawings, but never like this. You just had your orgasm but you felt the neediness again all over your body when Edward crawled behind you and rubbed his throbbing member along your ass crack. You felt shy when you felt his thumb at your ass hole, however when his finger trailer lower he stopped. “My goodness, you’re soaking wet down there…” The surprise in his voice reassured you that he was then certainly a virgin as well.  
“That’s because I really want you Edward…I’m full of lust for you.” You said then panted as he pressed the big head of his cock against your cunt. You moaned loud into the white pillow as he thrust his cock farther inside, however you were wet, losing your virginity was painful. You groaned in pain as Edward thrust his cock deep inside you.  
“So warm, so tight…” He said and grabbed firmly onto your ass cheeks, while he cast his eyes towards the painting above his bed what he’s chosen from among your paintings. You held tight onto the pillow under you as Edward began to pound inside you harder and faster. He was rough, especially once he grabbed onto your locks and pulled you up like that to himself. You faced now the painting of the stable boy too, and you couldn’t help but not notice how Edward was looking at it while he rested his chin at your shoulder. “Tell me, am I beautiful like the paintings? They’re two dimensional, yet more beautiful than us.”  
“Not more beautiful than you, Edward.” You whimpered and closed your eyes down as he sped up his thrusts, and pushed you back onto the mattress. He started fucking you now like a needy animal in heat, he groaned loudly when he came inside you. You enjoyed how he leaned onto you and stayed inside you till his cock went all soft and it slipped out of you. You held your eyes on him when he rolled onto his side then you did the same as you looked at him. He looked so calm, you reached your hand out and gently stroked his sweaty locks by the candlelight.  
“Take it off.” Edward said as he ran his finger along your corset. Now, you felt shy about it, if he’d have torn it off along with your other clothes you’d not have been but now you were however eventually you began to untie it and with his help you took it off you. You watched Edward as he reached his hand out and curiously ran his fingers along the shape of your round breast, then eventually tapped your nipple what soon became perky. Goosebumps appeared on your skin as he began to circle his finger around your nipple gently. When he leaned down and pressed his lips against it you felt the warmness between your legs again, and a quiet whimper left your mouth. “Lean on your side.” You leaned in to kiss Edward, but eventually you faced the other way as you turned onto your side. You smiled as he began to press kisses along your spine, then your cheek turned red as he began to kiss your ass cheek. It was strange but when you felt his tongue pressed against your ass hole you whimpered. You moaned as he began to lick and suck at it.  
“Make love to me Edward…” You said needy, he spent few more minutes pleasuring you with his tongue till he eventually lined his cock up against your cunt and thrust back inside, this time it wasn’t that painful. You began to experience how it felt better as you forced your muscles to tighten around his cock. He only needed a few thrusts to send you to your second orgasm. He kissed your shoulder then pulled out of you. You wondered what he wanted but you bit onto your lower lip as you felt his wet cock head against your ass hole. Just when the tip of his cock entered you it felt way more painful than the loosing of your virginity. You squeezed your eyes shut as more and more tears began to run down on it as he was thrusting up deeper and deeper. You didn’t dare to tell him to stop, it was your first night ever with a man, you didn’t want to be selfish, and it seemed like Edward was really enjoying it, even more than when he was fucking your other hole. When his moans became louder he pulled his cock out and thrust it back inside your cunt as he came again inside you. When he rolled onto his back you snuggled up to him and rested your head on his chest. “Do you love me Edward?” He never said it so far but you just wanted to hear it from him.  
“I do, but I love the paintings more, I love the paintings more than anyone.” He said as he was stroking your locks. His answer certainly wasn’t what you would have wished for but knowing that he loved you still made you happy, in a way.  
“I love you Edward.” You said as you pressed some kisses onto his chest, then eventually closed your eyes as he did the same and soon you fell asleep like that. 

 

Everything was going mostly well for the next few months, of course Edward didn’t change, as at any kind of social gatherings he made quite a big show, but you were happy beside him, his appetite of sex didn’t bother you at all, moreover you loved how he claimed you almost every single night in bed. You loved him more than anything, especially when it became certain that you were pregnant from him. However everything has changed when you stepped into the seventh month of your pregnancy, till then the corset hid it quite well, but because of the doctor’s advice as well you stopped wearing them. At nights Edward said he couldn’t sleep, so he spent the nights at the library, reading, or that’s what he said. You were in your ninth month. You couldn’t sleep from the nausea and cramps, so you went for a little walk inside Edward’s house. You stopped on the corridor when you heard moans and groans coming from somewhere. You stepped carefully along the corridor till you stopped at the library, you slowly opened the door then entered. The view shocked you. You knew the servant of yours, Guinness. Tears began to roll down your cheek as you watched how Guinness was fucking your husband against the bookshelves, as they were moaning loud, the shelves trembling into Guinness' thrusts. You just wanted to run away, but you gasped as you felt your water broke, and the intense pushing pain afterwards. You collapsed onto your knees what the two heard and they quickly pulled their pants back on. “Darling…”  
“Take your hands off me!” You cried but you fell onto the floor as you weren’t able to stand anymore, the pain was overwhelming. You broke out into crying as Edward and Guinness lifted you up from the floor and took you back to the bedroom.  
“Bring the doctor here Guinness.” You heard Edward’s voice while you groaned from the pain, both the physical and the pain of your heart from what you just saw. “I’m here my love.”  
“You dare to call me that?! Take your hands off me!” You shouted as you began to sob even more, you watched as he was walking up and down till the doctor entered in a rush along with Guinness. “I want him out of here! Get out of here!” You yelled now at Guinness who left the room. The labour was as painful like nothing else in your life ever before. You were sure it was because of what happened. The only thing that caused you happiness that night when the beautiful baby boy was placed onto your arms. He was beautiful, he mostly looked like Edward, the thin little red hair on his head, his cute nose, he was a miracle.  
“What will be the boy’s name?” The doctor asked, you cast your eyes onto your husband then back at the doctor.  
“Robert, after my father, who was the only decent man I ever known, I just hope my son will be as true, honest and kind like he was.” You said and saw the sudden change of look in your husband’s eyes, which turned into a hateful stare. Once the doctor has left, you remained in the room with Edward. You hissed when he slapped you up so harsh like it’d have been a punch.  
“You had no right to name the child!” You felt scared of how furious Edward looked like then you especially were when he picked your son out of your arms. “He should be named after me! I am his father!” He yelled hysterically what made your son to be startled and began to cry. “Shut up! “ He snapped at the baby then eventually gave him back to you. “You cannot go against my will! And make him to shut up!” You gently rocked your little son then eventually pulled your night gown apart as the little one calmed down and began to suck on your nipple.  
“Disgusting!”  
“Get out of this room!” You snapped at Edward who shot one more glare at you before he strutted out of the room. You heard him riding away on his horse. You didn’t care, all that mattered to you was your son now. 

 

The following few months weren’t any better. Edward had his tantrums anytime your son cried, on the other hand he kept staying away for the nights, you tried not to even think about what he was doing. Till one day he and Guinness eventually left, as all the paintings were gone too, you knew that he’s left for good. However he hurt you, you couldn’t help but to still love him, you were sitting outside in the garden with Robert in your lap who was cooing and mumbled gibberish words. You tried holding your tears back then eventually you looked up when one of the maids stopped behind you and stroked your shoulder. “It’s better this way ma’am. He didn’t deserve you, he never did.”  
“Thank you Margaret….but, I think I still love him, I know I’m the biggest fool for that, but I just can’t help it. I just wish that he’d come back…to me…to his son.” You hugged onto Margaret as more tears began to run down on your cheek, and as if Robert has felt your sadness he began to cry too. “It’s alright my darling…” You sniffled then gently rocked him in your arms. “What should I do Margaret?”  
“The best would be to wait ma’am. He might come back, after all here’s his son and wife…if he won’t that’s his loss.”  
“I will wait…I…I just hope that he’ll come back soon….I know how aggressive he is…how rough…that he maybe never even loved me, but I love him Margaret. And I want him to be here, to live with us…” You said as you tried to hold back your tears then eventually hugged Robert gently to yourself. 

Months passed, till Robert eventually began to take his first steps. You’ve been waiting for Edward but no news came from him, after you’ve been trying to find out about his whereabouts for so long a merchant friend of your family eventually came back with the news that Edward moved to North Carolina, to Roanoke. You didn’t care that he was living there with Guinness, you just wanted to see him, you had to see him. Margaret, who you made the godmother of your son took care of him, while you left Philadelphia. You’ve traveled a lot and it was dark by the time you’ve found the Roanoke mansion. However you stopped walking once you saw a group of people with torches, and two men who were holding tight onto your husband who was in his white nightgown. You glanced aside as you saw Guinness riding away on a horse, then you cast your eyes back at the crowd. You had a Duval pistol with you, you knew very well that going on a journey alone as a woman was dangerous, however you didn’t have to use it so far you felt like it was time for it. “What are you doing?! I demand you to let this man go!” You were scared, of course you were, there were like thirty or even more men and women while you were alone. Edward immediately shouted your name and the look on his face filled your heart with such warmness, as if he was indeed happy to see you.  
“Who are thou? It is our land! And he’ll suffer for taking it away from us!”  
“I’m his wife…I love him….I swear if you let us go, you’ll never see us here ever again. Please don’t kill him, I’d do anything on this world for him…”  
“Thee? Wife? Yet he’s a servant lover…”  
“I know of that…” You said to the round woman then stepped closer. “I know what he’s done, but I still love him, and all I want is to have him home with us, with me and our son…I love him so much I'd die for him. Just spare his life.” You stood there then as the older women made a slight tilt of her head Edward was harshly tossed onto the ground.  
“If I’d be thy wife I’d make thee suffer for days, before I’d kill thee…be grateful for thy wife.” You nodded thankful towards the older woman who then spat onto Edward, who stumbled and crawled panicked on the ground till he eventually ran up to you, and cried up loudly.  
“They were about to kill me, and they destroyed my paintings….oh thank god you’re here my love.” You gently stroked his back as he looked so terrified. You walked till your horse with him. You pulled away when he wanted to kiss your mouth though. “I’m sorry….I’m so sorry…” You were hurt, but more hurt than that to just forgive him by hearing those words.  
“I saw Guinness riding away. Guess that’s how much you’ve meant for him, to leave you behind, and let you be almost killed by those people.” You mumbled coldly as you helped him up on the horse and you got up on it as well.  
“I know…” He said as he stared blankly ahead of himself, you hugged him to yourself as you began to leave Roanoke and the strange people behind. 

 

Margaret didn’t show a warm welcome to the lord of the house, but you completely understood her. However angry you were with Edward when he picked up his toddling son and hugged him, also pressed kisses onto his cheek you began to feel the anger fading away.  
“He looks just like me.” Edward said as he gently stroked your son’s red curly locks.  
“Yes he does. He’s so beautiful.” You whispered as the tears kept running down your face.  
“I’m so sorry…what I’ve done…” Edward said as you eventually let him to hug you too as well. You kissed his lips gently before you snuggled to him as he was holding your son.  
“Do you want to leave us Edward? Please be honest….if…you’re not attracted to me anymore…I’d...understand that…just don’t leave us alone…I want you to be here for Robert for me…” You said quietly and hummed when he pressed a kiss onto your forehead.  
“I’ll never leave you again…..but…”  
“You’re attracted to men…right?” Edward hesitated a little but eventually nodded.  
“I’ll never leave you and Robert, ever again….but I just can’t change on who I am…” You held your eyes on Edward, of course that wasn’t the kind of ‘happy’ ending you wished for, but knowing he’d be there for you and your son made you happy on a certain level. At times he was drunk enough, he made love to you, but however discreetly he tried to do it, you occasionally saw him with some servants of the house, with the stable boy, but he kept his promise and never left you again. You wondered if you made the biggest mistake of your life when you married him, when you saved his life, or tolerated his love affairs, but you just couldn’t say that, it was all worthy for Robert, who brightened up even the darkest days of your life.


End file.
